


Teasing and Meddling

by VanillaHorizon



Series: All The McHanzo! [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Humor, Humorous Ending, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, M/M, Meditation, Mentioned Hana "D.Va" Song, Mentioned Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Noodle Dragons, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Genji is sick of his friend and his brother being like they are, so he decides to take it upon himself to meddle as much as he can.OrGenji messes with Jesse and Hanzo until one of them asks the other out.(Rated teen and up for adult language)
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: All The McHanzo! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747420
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	Teasing and Meddling

The soft, almost silent tap of metal feet drew Jesse's attention to the kitchen doorway immediately.

It wasn't who he had originally thought it was however.

"Oh, good morning, Genji," he greeted.

A robotic laugh echoed through the mostly empty kitchen.

"No need to sound so disappointed."

"I ain't disappointed, why would I be disappointed?"

Genji gave the cowboy a look that made him chuckle.

"You ain't still on that crack about me and your brother, are ya?" Jesse shook his head at the cyborg and then continued to drink his coffee.

"I believe you called him _the most beautiful sight you had ever seen_ upon first seeing him summon Soba and Udon."

"What makes you think I wasn't talking about the dragons?"

Genji crossed his arms and leaned against the counter giving the cowboy an unimpressed expression.

"You've seen a Shimada dragon before and thankfully you have never called me such a thing upon summoning Ramen, back during Blackwatch I would have likely run you through for such a comment."

"I still think it's funny you two named 'em after noodles."

"Ah, but just imagine, if you were to marry my brother then perhaps you too could wield a dragon and name it spaghetti," Genji told him with an emotionless face, prompting Jesse to fly into a fit of giggles, nearly dumping his coffee in the process.

Because of his laughter, he didn't hear a second set of metallic footsteps coming up behind him until he heard the voice that accompanied them.

"I believe I must have missed quite the joke."

Jesse attempted to halt his laughter enough to wipe the tears from under his eyes but only succeeded in getting choked on air.

"I believe he took my idea as little more than a joke, no matter, he'll quit laughing soon enough, or leave the room until he can," Genji said.

Sure enough, Jesse ended up leaving the room shortly after Genji had said that.

Hanzo's eyes trailed after the cowboy's retreating back until he was pulled from his thoughts by Genji's sudden laughter.

"What?"

"Just imagining what kind of wedding it would be if you and McCree got married."

"Shut up, Genji," Hanzo said before turning toward the cabinet to retrieve the supplies he need to make tea.

"No one takes me seriously anymore!" The younger Shimada pouted.

Hanzo scoffed, "Perhaps that is with good reason, because you're ridiculous."

•••

"Just curious, would you take his name or would there be a whole hyphenation thing going on?"

"Genji, please shut up, I'm here to meditate, not listen to your wild ramblings," Hanzo said.

"Fine, don't tell me, I'll just ask him."

Hanzo hummed quietly, not quite paying attention to what his brother was saying.

When the words sunk in, his eyes shot wide open and found that Genji was already running out the door with the sole intention to embarrass him beyond belief.

"Genji!" Hanzo raced after his brother with half a mind to strangle him once he caught up to him.

Robotic cackling echoed through the halls along with the sound of two sets of metallic feet, right by Jesse's room just before he opened his bedroom door.

Seeing the two brothers chasing each other once he stuck his head out of the door, he raised an eyebrow at their retreating forms before simply shaking his head.

"Must be the burritos I made everyone last night."

•••

Jesse was minding his own business, giving Peacekeeper a good once over, when Genji hopped over the back of the couch and flopped down beside him, nearly scaring the cowboy half to death.

"You little sneaky fucking shit, I coulda shot you!" He panted, holding his chest, trying to calm his racing heart.

"But you really couldn't have." Genji pointed to the bullets on the table that were clearly not ready to be shot.

Jesse quietly mumbled something in Spanish before calling Genji a smart ass and returning to what he was doing.

"So, how go your attempts to seduce my brother?"

"We're not having this conversation."

"Clearly we are," Genji said as he propped his feet up on the coffee table.

Jesse knocked his feet off the table just as soon as he crossed his ankles.

"No, we're not, 'cause I'm not tryna discuss my nonexistent sex life with you."

"Aha, so you do wish to seduce my brother!"

"Dammit, Genji, go away already!" 

Genji hummed silently for a moment before standing and starting to walk away.

"You know, we discussed whether he would take your name or not the other day," Genji calmly said as he continued to walk out of the room.

"Wait, what?" Jesse nearly dropped Peacekeeper upon hearing that.

When he looked up, Genji was already out of sight.

"Genji, what did you just say?" He shouted as he rushed off in the direction the cyborg had taken off toward.

"Get back here ya little shit!"

•••

The mission went quite well, Angela had not had to heal anyone, Genji was relatively at ease with the mission over, and Jesse was passing banter with Hanzo about sake.

"You know that he wants to ask you out, right?" Genji blurted out, gaining a sharp elbowing from Mercy.

Both Hanzo and Jesse scolded him with a simultaneous "Shut up, Genji." And truthfully he was extremely proud that his meddling had worked out in such a way.

He glanced toward the two who had just stopped walking and were now staring at each other in shock.

"I thought he was talking 'bout me." Jesse looked away awkwardly, toeing the ground with his boot.

"I believe he may have been talking about both of us."

Jesse chuckled awkwardly, "I'm kinda gettin' that idea now too," he said as he glanced over at the cyborg in question who waved happily at the two men.

"Maybe we could grab something to eat this weekend," Jesse offered.

"I think that would be a great idea."

Genji felt Angela's arm wrap around his shoulders, "You do know that you could've just been patient and they would've worked it out between themselves, right?"

"Like their pining wasn't driving you up the wall as well?" He huffed

"True, but at least I was tactful about it and only secretly interfered."

"Yes, _secretly_ made them wait in the medical wing for an hour together each time they were do for a checkup, not very secretive if you ask me."

Angela nudged him with her shoulder and rolled her eyes at him.

"At least now they should quit tiptoeing around each other so much," she laughed before turning to walk away.

Genji shook his head at his brother and his friend before he too left the two to their own devices.

"Wait until Lena and Hana hear about this."

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wrote this with the intention of Jesse or Hanzo outing Genji about crushing on Mercy in return for all of his teasing and meddling but that didn't happen. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it either way. c:


End file.
